The First of All
by DeLuzxx
Summary: Chanyeol berada di titik terendah dalam 27 tahun kehidupannya saat sang ayah meninggalkannya tanpa sebuah pesan. Sadar jika ada sebuah kunci yang mungkin akan membuatnya bangkit seperti sepasang sayap malaikat yang indah. Bertemu dengan sesosok itu, tidak rasional sama sekali tapi nyata adanya.. /ChanBaek/YAOI/fantasy/mistery/RnR(?)
1. First

Hari itu langit menjatuhan bulir-bulir air ke bumi. Seolah memberitahu keadaan hati sesosok pria bertubuh tinggi yang tengah memandang tepat pada nisan baru di atas tanah itu. Air matanya melebur menjadi satu dengan tetesan air yang membasahinya, tidak ada isak tangis kepedihan. Hanya tentang bagaimana air mata itu mengalir dari mata bulat indahnya.

"Sudah waktunya pergi, Tuan." Seseorang lainnya memberitahu sang Tuan untuk pergi. Sudah cukup lama ia berdiam diri disana, hari semakin malam dan tidak menutup kemungkinan jika pemuda itu akan terserang demam dimalam harinya.

Pemuda itu mengangguk setuju, berjalan pergi dari gundukan tanah yang menjadi rumah terakhir sang ayah tercinta.

"Selamat tinggal, Ayah.."

Tangan besarnya menggenggam erat sebuah kalung dengan kunci sebagai liontinnya.

Sebuah kehidupan baru menanti di depan sana, siap atau tidak siap.

 **xx**

.

.

 **The First of All**

.

.

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

Chanyeol sudah berganti pakaian basahnya dengan pakaian rumahan yang nyaman dan hangat. Hatinya masih berduka tapi ia memilih untuk menjalani hidup dengan sukacita. Dirinya pikir jika kesusahan hanyalah sehari, besok adalah hari yang baru dan ia ingin menjadi sosoknya yang seperti biasa.

Sejenak ia ingin menutup mata bulatnya, mengistirahatkan diri setelah berlarut-larut dalam tangisan perpisahan dengan sang ayah sore tadi. Tapi tanpa sengaja tangannya menyentuh sebuah liotin yang mengalung pada lehernya. Ia tersenyum penuh arti melihat itu.

Kalung pemberian ayahnya sebagai hadiah ulangtahunnya yang ke-10. Ingat saat itu sang ayah berpesan jika suatu hari ia dapat membuka sebuah pintu yang selalu terkunci yang berada disalah satu sudut rumahnya.

Teringat akan hal itu, rasa lelah Chanyeol berubah menjadi rasa ingin tahu yang besar. Dulu ia menganggap hal itu adalah bualan agar kalung itu menjadi sebuah yang berharga baginya. Dan kali ini ia ingin membuktikan, seberapa berharga kalung yang sudah ia jaga selama 17 tahun terakhir dalam hidupnya.

Perlahan Chanyeol mulai mengelilingi rumah besar yang sudah ia tinggali sejak lahir itu. Chanyeol tahu setiap sudut rumahnya, hapal diluar kepala dan sekarang ini berpikir bagian mana yang belum dirinya ketahui.

Kaki jenjangnya terus mengitari seluruh sudut rumah, tak satupun ia lewatkan. Rumahnya sepi, para maid akan datang saat pagi dan pulang setelah semua pekerjaan mereka selesai, tapi hari ini semua pekerja rumah tangga ia liburkan. Beralasan ingin sendiri untuk beberapa waktu.

Kesendirian membuat Chanyeol dapat mendengar langkah kakinya sendiri. Fisiknya lelah setelah seharian meratapi kepergian sang ayah, berjalan memeriksa setiap sudut rumah menjadi amat melelahkan baginya. Hingga Chanyeol memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu sofa _maroon_ di ruang tengah.

Lagi-lagi ia memejamkan matanya, sejenak kekecawaan melanda hatinya. Berpikir jika hal yang dikatakan sang ayah 10 tahun lalu adalah sungguhan sebuah bualan semata. Tapi tidak saat didetik-detik terakhir otaknya berkerja lebih keras untuk mengingat setiap detail apa yang ayah'nya katakan dulu.

Mata bulatnya terbuka, berusaha fokus pada apa yang otaknya ingin cari. Butuh setengah menit untuk sadar jika apa yang ia cari tepat berada di depan matanya.

Sebuah ornamen hiasan rumah yang menempel pada dinding, ornamen itu terbuat dari kayu oak berpola tidak teratur, namun jika dilihat lebih detail akan membentuk sepasang sayap indah. Tidak mencolok tapi Chanyeol yakin jika yang ia cari adalah itu.

Ia membawa tubuhnya bangkit dari sofa, berjalan selangkah demi selangkah menuju ornamen kayu tersebut. Tangan besarnya mengambang di udara ingin menyentuh, tapi perasaan ragu tiba-tiba menelusup kedalam hatinya. Benarkah ini ??

Tidak tahu adalah yang menjadi jawaban, mencoba atau tidak sama sekali. Dan menekan ornamen itu adalah yang menjadi pilihannya, ingin mencoba walau ada rasa ragu yang menyelimuti.

Suara jalannya organ mesin terdengar, menyentakan Chanyeol hingga menarik tangannya kembali. Kaki nya perlahan mundur, meningkatkan kewaspadaan walau dahinya mengerenyit penasaran.

Tidak lama setelahnya dinding putih yang menjadi tempat ornamen tersebut terpasang berubah menjadi sebuah lorong remang-remang dengan sebuah pintu kayu dengan pola rumit diujungnya.

Chanyeol berpikir kapan ayahnya membuat sebuah ruangan rahasia dirumah ini?? untuk apa ?? ada apa didalam sana?? dan masih banyak jenis pertanyaan didalam otaknya tentang mengapa dan apa.

Namun juga sudah telat untuk bertanya.. pada siapa ia harus bertanya jika hanya ayahnyalah yang tau mengenai hal ini?

Dengan dahi mengerut, Chanyeol berjalan penuh kewaspadaan sepanjang lorong yang tidak terlalu panjang itu. Ia pikir jika semua lorong rahasia akan berbau apak dan menyesakan dada, tapi lorong ini tidak. Jauh dari bayangannya karena harum menenangkan yang menguar dan semakin kuat saat mendekati pintu berpola rumit itu. Lagi-lagi tangannya mengambang diatas udara karena keraguan, Ia takut jika hal buruk yang berada didalam sana, mengabaikan aroma harum yang sejak tadi ia hirup.

Seperti ada seseorang yang menyuruhnya masuk, tak lama tangannya memegang tuas pintu itu agar terbuka. Dan sepertinya tidak semudah itu jika pintu ini berada diruangan rahasia milik ayahnya. Berulang kali ia ingin membuka namun nihil, tak membuahkan hasil apapun.

Chanyeol menunduk putus asa, rasanya sangat lelah tapi ia sungguh penasaran hingga keubun-ubunnya. Dan lagi tak sengaja mata itu melihat liontin kalungnya. Berulang kali ia melihat liotin tersebut dan lubang kunci itu bergantian. Benarkah??

Ingin mencoba, Chanyeol memasukan kunci itu pada lubang kunci pada pintu di hadapannya. Seperti kunci itu hanya dibuat untuk pintu itu, mereka menyatu dengan baik dan kunci tersebut terhisap kedalamnya. Pintu besar berpola itu tertarik keatas, memberi sebuah pemandangan terindah yang pernah ia lihat seumur 27 tahun hidupnya.

Otaknya masih berpikir keras tentang mengapa lorong dan ruangan rahasia seperti ini dibuat di rumahnya, juga tentang kapan ruangan ini dibuat, dan ditambah bagaimana bisa hal seindah ini berada diruangan yang bahkan orang banyakpun tak terpikirkan.

Aroma harum yang sejak tadi ia hirup semakin menyerbak harumnya setelah pintu itu terbuka. Ruangan yang ia kira akan sama remangnya dengan lorong tadi sekarang hancur lenyap, karena ruangan ini benar-benar terang dan membuat jantung pemuda tinggi itu berdentum kencang ketika kaki jenjangnya

melangkah semakin jauh, menebak adakah hal lain yang akan ia lihat setelah ruangan super luas yang penuh dengan tanaman serta bunga-bunga cantik itu.

Berbagai macam bunga dan tanaman yang belum pernah ia lihat sepanjang hidupnya terbentang di sana sini, bahkan bunga _Eldeweis_ yang hanya bisa tumbuh di puncak gunung tertinggi pun ada di dalam ruangan ini. Dan mulut Chanyeol semakin menganga terpukau saat melihat setumpuk tanaman mawar hitam yang keberadannya hanyalah sebuah mitos bagi orang-orang.

Sekarang ia paham kenapa saat orang bertamu kerumahnya akan berkata jika rumahnya sangatlah harum dan segar, ternyata sumber wawangian itu berasal dari tempat ini.

Matanya terpaku pada mawar hitam itu, cantik dan memikat. Hingga tangannya terulur ingin memetik salah satu dari mereka. Na'as, seolah lupa tentang duri yang selalu menjadi alasan mengapa bunga mawar harus diwaspadai. Jari Chanyeol berdarah, tapi ia tidak mengaduh seperti anak perempuan saat tertusuk duri.

Chanyeol mencoba menghentikan darahnya yang keluar dengan mengulum jari telunjuknya dengan mulut. Badannya berputar ingin melihat lebih jauh apa yang ada diruangan ini, hingga matanya terpaku lagi seperti sebelumnya.

Jantungnya bertalu-talu semakin kencang, kakinya semakin mendekat pada objek tersebut. Sebuah kotak besar transparant berisi air, persis seperti aquarium besar lengkap dengan aliran oksigen didalamnya.

Bukan, bukan besarnya aquarium itu yang menjadi titik paku matanya. Tapi sosok yang ada di dalam aquarium itu.

Matanya terpejam, bibirnya yang berwarna pink merona terkatup rapat, kulitnya yang putih seperti porselen sangat pas dilihat, rambutnya berwarna putih seputih salju pertama dimusim dingin. Dan sepasang sayap berwarna putih yang membentang indah.

Sosok itu sungguhan berada didalam air dengan oksigen yang terus bersikulasi tanpa henti. Rambut putihnya mengambang indah, telapak tangannya menyentuh dinding aquarium tersebut dan Chanyeol sadar betapa indah jemari mungil tersebut.

Jantungnya tak pernah melambatkan detakannya sejak ia menginjakan kaki di dalam ruangan ini, dan terus semakin kencang saat telapak tangannya menapak sejajar dengan milik sosok yang berada di aquarium itu. Seperti ada sebuah aliran listrik yang menyetrumnya saat keduanya saling bersentuhan melalui kaca tebal transparant tersebut.

Tak lama setelah rasa kesetrum itu Chanyeol rasakan, kelopak mata yang tadi terpejam itu terbuka, menampilkan iris berwarna ungu muda yang cantik dan memukau... Dan Chanyeol merasa jika jantungnya berhenti berdetak saat irisnya bersibobrok dengan si surai putih.

Chanyeol tahu, jika sejak mata mereka bertemu detik itu, hari esok akan menjadi awal yang baru bagi nya...

 **xx**

 **17 tahun lalu..**

 _"Chanyeol... ini hadiah ulang tahunmu yang ke-10." Ucap Park Changmin pada putra'nya Park Chanyeol._

 _Chanyeol senang mendapat hadiah dari ayahnya, ia berucap terimakasih sambil mengecup kedua pipi ayahnya._

 _"Aku akan menjaganya dengan baik, Ayah!" Chanyeol berseru menjanjikan dan saat ia membuka kotak beludru itu, alisnya tertaut bingung "Apa ini sebuah kunci?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menatap sang ayah._

 _Changmin tersenyum penuh arti menatap sang putra dan ia mengangguk "Iya, itu sebuah kunci. Kunci yang akan mengubah hidup-mu saat kau merasa berada di titik terbawah dalam kehidupan."_

 _"Bagaimana cara aku menggunakannya?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi masih dengan kebingungannya._

 _"Tidak ada, hanya seperti sayap yang indah milik malaikat yang mampu membuatmu bangkit dari hari terpurukmu." Jelas Changmin sambil mengusap lembut surai hitam legam milik Chanyeol._

 _Sedang Chanyeol terus menatap kunci itu bingung "Aku tak mengerti, ayah.."_

 _Yang lebih tua terkekeh karenanya, "Mungkin sekarang tidak, nanti jika kau sudah dewasa, kau akan mengerti Chanyeol-ah..."_

 _"Berjanji untuk menjaganya?"_

 _"Ya.. walaupun aku tidak mengerti, tapi aku akan mengajaganya untuk ayah!!"_

 _Changmin tertawa renyah mendengar seruan Chanyeol yang polos "Kau yang terbaik, nak..."_

 _"Tapi ayah... apa ini seperti kunci sebuah pintu?" Seperti anak-anak pada umumnya yang memiliki kadar penasaran yang tinggi, Chanyeol juga seperti itu._

 _"Ya seperti itu. Pintunya ada disalah satu sudut rumah ini, bagaimana jika saat kau mengerti dari apa yang ayah bicarakan tadi, kau mencari pintu tersebut? hmm??"_

 _"Sungguh aku tidak mengerti, tapi ... ya, baiklah." Anak-anak memang selalu ingin tahu dan berakhir dengan tidak mengerti. Dan Chanyeol sama seperti mereka pada umumnya._

 **xx**

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

.

.

 **Hai-hai...**

 **RnR(?)**


	2. Second

Entah bagaimana sistem ruang rahasia ini bekerja hingga menjadi sangat terang dan tidak berbau seperti ruangan tertutup pada umumnya. Seperti surga dunia yang nyata ada di depan mata. Indah, memukau, dan luarbiasa.

Chanyeol tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa ada ruangan seperti ini didalam rumahnya. Bahkan mulutnya tak dapat berhenti menganga terpukau atas semua pemandangan yang disuguhkan padanya kini. Jantungnya terus berdetak cepat, otaknya berkerja lebih keras untuk hal-hal rasional lainnya.

Dan saat obsidian hitam'nya bertemu dengan iris berwarna ungu di sebrangnya, jantung Chanyeol berhenti berdetak untuk sesaat.

Semua terasa melambat, suara gelembung oksigen tidak lagi dapat ia dengar. Hanya indra penggelihatannya yang berfungsi, melihat sesosok luarbiasa indah di hadapannya.

Sentuhan jemari lentik itu ditarik oleh si empunya, membuat mata Chanyeol bergerak gelisah tentang mengapa dan apa yang akan terjadi.

Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah sosok itu melompat keluar dari aquarium besar tersebut dan melayang melewati atas kepala si pemuda berusai gelap itu. Bulir-bulir air berjatuhan memasahi Chanyeol tepat saat sosok itu berada di atas kepalanya dan mendarat tepat 3 meter dari dirinya.

Tubuhnya ternyata sangat mungil jika disandingkan dengannya, tapi terlihat kuat dan cukup untuk mengancam lawannya. Tingginya hanya sedagu Chanyeol jika dapat mengira dari jarak sejauh ini, mungil dan terlihat sangat pas untuknya. Setidaknya, itulah pemikiran sisi rasional bagian lain dalam otaknya.

Sosok itu keluar dari dalam aquarium terisi air tapi kini tidak terdapat satu bulir airpun pada kulit putihnya. Rambutnya juga tidak basah ataupun mengambang seperti sebelumnya. Dan Chanyeol pikir jika menggunakan otak rasionalnya untuk saat ini adalah hal yang sia-sia. Bahkan sosok seindah makhluk bersayap dihadapannya ini sulit untuk dikatakan _rasional_.

Sibuk dengan pemikirannya, sosok bersurai putih itu mendekat, sayapnya ia tekuk hingga tidak membentang luas seperti sebelumnya. Kedua mata berbeda iris itu bersitatap tanpa berkedip, seperti menyambungkan benang merah yang sudah lama terputus.

Chanyeol bahkan tak dapat lagi merasakan dimana jantungnya berada saat jemari lentik nan halus itu menyentuh rahangnya.

Iya, sosok tersebut mendekat, menyentuhnya, memberi tatapan yang tidak pernah Chanyeol lihat sebelumnya. Violet itu berkilat penuh emosi yang bercampur aduk dan Chanyeol yakin ia melihat kilat kesedihan disana.

Perlahan tangan besarnya ikut menangkup jemari mungil itu. Dingin, itu yang Chanyeol rasakan.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Chanyeol tepat saat violet itu tengah membendung cairan bening di pelupuknya.

"Kau sangat mirip dengannya..."

Setetes air mata itu mengalir membentuk anak sungai. Hati Chanyeol terasa diremas saat melihatnya. Suara itu mendayu lembut. Hati Chanyeol menghangat karenanya.

Belum ada 10 menit mereka bersitatap, tapi pemilik iris violet itu mampu membuat hati Chanyeol merasakan berbagai macam perasaan disaat yang bersamaan.

"Kau sangat sedih di dalam sana.." Ucapnya lagi sambil membawa jemarinya menyentuh dada kiri Chanyeol "Tapi ada bagian yang tersenyum indah di dalamnya." Violet bening itu menatap Chanyeol masih dengan cucuran air mata tanpa isak tangis "Dirimu lebih indah daripada apa yang ada dimimpiku." Bibir ranum itu tersenyum lembut, Chanyeol berani bertaruh jika jantungnya dapat berpindah dari posisinya saat senyuman itu terpampang jelas dimatanya.

"Chanyeol..."

Suara lembut itu memanggil namanya lembut. Posisi mereka sangat dekat dengan tangan yang lebih mungil masih berada di dada kirinya.

"Namaku... Baekhyun. Panggil aku Baekhyun." Lanjutnya lagi tanpa memberi Chanyeol kesempatan untuk menjawab atau bahkan bertanya. Waktu berjalan lambat tapi tahu-tahunya saja si surai putih sudah memeluknya. Menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu tegapnya. Pas. Terasa sangat pas ukuran tubuh mereka untuk berpelukan.

Sayap putihnya melebar dan mengepak kedepan hingga tubuh mereka berdua terbungkus sempurna dengan sayap yang juga ternyata sangat halus seperti bulu angsa. Otak rasional Chanyeol tidak dapat berkerja jika semua kejadian demi kejadian ajaib disuguhkan secara cepat ini.

"Perlahan.. kau akan mengerti."

Ya.. Memang Chanyeol tidak mengerti dengan semuanya. Untuk saat ini.

 **The First of All**

Semuanya terjadi sangat cepat walau Chanyeol yakin ia merasa sangat sesak saat sosok itu membuka matanya hingga memeluknya dan kini sosok bersayap bernama Baekhyun itu tengah duduk manis di atas sofa _maroon_ sambil memandanginya tanpa berkedip.

Tatapan polos itu mencekik Chanyeol secara virtual. Ia gemas sendiri jadinya jika seperti ini.

Chanyeol duduk di seberang Baekhyun karena sayap itu cukup memakan tempat jika Chanyeol duduk di sampingnya. Obsidiannya juga menatap Baekhyun meneliti. Entah konyol atau bagaimana, otak rasional Chanyeol tetap berkerja keras hingga berasap untuk meneliti sosok di depannya ini.

"Tanyakanlah apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, Chanyeol." Baekhyun berujar santai, dan masih dengan tatapan polosnya pada Chanyeol.

"Apa kau membaca pikiranku?" Kening Chanyeol mengerut tidak mengerti dan juga penasaran.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan dengan senyuman tipis terpantri di bibirnya "Tidak. Tapi terlihat jelas dari air wajahmu."

Apa sangat ketara? Chanyeol merutuk dalam hati.

"Baiklah.." Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya berat. "Sebenarnya.. Makhluk apa dirimu?" Ini adalah pertanyaan yang berada diatas dasar tertinggi di ember dalam otaknya. Sedang yang lain berlomba-lomba muncul kepermukaan untuk di tumpahkan dan jawaban sebagai hadiahnya.

"Aku adalah yang pertama dari semuanya. Aku tidak berada di golongan manapun yang manusia kategorikan."

Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya, berjalan perlahan dan terlihat anggun dimata Chanyeol. Telapak kakinya menyentuh lantai marmer yang dingin hingga dahinya mengerut sebentar lalu diubahnya menjadi sebuah senyuman kecil. Chanyeol memperhatikannya dalam diam dan ingin terus melakukan sesi tanya jawab ini.

"Malaikat? Peri? Iblis? atau apapun itu.. kau tidak dalam golongan mereka ?"

Violet itu berbalik menatap Chanyeol "Tidak, aku bukan salah satu dari mereka. Aku adalah yang pertama, dan mereka adalah yang kesekian setelah aku." Setelah berucap seperti itu Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya lebih jauh mengelilingi rumah besar Chanyeol hingga si tuan rumah mau tidak mau harus mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Banyak yang ingin aku tanyakan sebenarnya hingga aku bingung harus memulai darimana."

"Kau sudah memulainya Chanyeol. Sejak di dalam tadi." Baekhyun terus menjawab dengan ringan seolah sudah mengenal sosok tinggi di belakangnya itu sejak lama. Atau mungkin iya?

"Ya.. Kau benar." Chanyeol terkekeh karena ucapan bodohnya tadi. "Jadi.. Sudah berapa lama kau ada di dalam sana ?"

"Sudah sangat lama. Aku tertidur sangat lama untuk sebuah mimpi indah tanpa akhir." Suasana berubah menjadi lebih sendu dari sebelumnya. Baekhyun serta Chanyeol pun berhenti berjalan dan berdiri tepat di depan figura besar berbingkai, Ayah, Ibu, dan Chanyeol yang masih bayi dalam gendongan sang ibu.

"Apa aku boleh mendengar ceritamu?" Tanya Chanyeol dari belakang.

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut, mata nya menatap mata Chanyeol. "Ya.. Tentu." Jawab Baekhyun dengan senyumannya. Kemudian tubuh mungil itu berbalik menatap figura besar itu kembali dan memulai dongeng yang ingin Chanyeol dengar.

"Chanyeol.. Apa kau pernah mendengar tentang Pohon Kehidupan?"

Pohon Kehidupan? Pohon yang berada dalam cerita-cerita fiksi sejarah, jika iya, maka Chanyeol tahu.

"Aku berasal dari sana. Aku lahir dari sana. Sendirian, menanti sesuatu untuk menemaniku." Lanjut Baekhyun tanpa menunggu jawaban Chanyeol.

"Aku tertidur sangat lama setelah hal besar terjadi di seluruh langit,bumi, bahkan tanah terbawah. Aku kehilangan sesuatu yang aku cari setelah sekian lama. Dalam satu kedipan mata semua yang aku pertahankan hancur lebur. Aku kehilangan arah yang telah aku ikuti sejak aku lahir." Wajah cantik Baekhyun datar tanpa emosi, namun mata tetaplah bukan sebuah perantara kebohongan yang baik. Chanyeol dapat melihat kilatan kesedihan serta kehilangan yang besar, _de javu_.

"Berapa lama aku tertidur?" Kedua mata mereka bertemu kembali "Berapa kali aku terbangun?" Keduanya tidak berkedip, saling menatapi paras masing-masing "Aku tidak menghitungnya. Itu menyakitkan sesuatu yang berada di dalam sini." Jemari lentik Baekhyun menyentuh dada kirinya sendiri "Tapi, 27 tahun lalu... Aku terbangun karena sebuah debaran kencang dari sesuatu yang berada disini. Aku menyukainya."

Baekhyun tersenyum manis, membentuk sabit manis pada matanya. Chanyeol memperhatikan semua yang ada pada Baekhyun dan menyadari sesuatu yang ternyata cukup mengganggunya.

"Baekhyun..." Panggil Chanyeol pelan tapi mampu didengar oleh yang lebih mungil. Dan dibalas dengan tatapan bertanya. Chanyeol meringis pelan karenanya..

"Aku penasaran dengan asal usul mu, tapi... Apa kau tidak ingin mengenakan pakaian?... Kau telanjang, Baekhyun." Cicit Chanyeol diakhir kalimat.

Ember pertanyaan dalam otak nyatanya mampu menutupi ketelanjangan sosok baru yang ia temui sejam yang lalu. Ia merasa bodoh sendiri.

Yang lebih mungil menunduk malu setelah mendengar pernyataan si mata bulat. Iya, dirinya telanjang sejak tadi. Ia merasa bodoh sendiri.

 **e)(o**

Chanyeol yakin jika masih saja menggunakan otaknya untuk berpikir rasional adalah hal yang sungguh sia-sia. Sejak memasuki ruangan penuh bunga dan tanaman serta aquarium besar berisikan sesosok makhluk indah bersayap, seharusnya otaknya sudah berhenti berkerja keras.

Apalagi sejak ia sadar jika sosok bersayap itu telanjang dan saat ia mengatakan kebenarannya, sosok itu menjentikan jarinya lalu selembar pakaian putih telah membungkus tubuh mungilnya. Tidak tahu darimana pakaian itu berasal dan tidak dapat berpikir pula bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi. Yang Chanyeol tahu adalah semuanya menjadi sangat tidak masuk di akal sehat manusianya sejak sejam yang lalu.

"Kau akan kedinginan dengan pakaian itu."

Sosok itu menjentikan jarinya lagi tanpa banyak bertanya mengapa dan pakaian sehelai itu berganti dengan pakaian hangat tapi terlihat kuno di kacamata fashion modern, walau sebenarnya cocok saja dengan si mungil.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya pelan. Lalu tangan besarnya menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk mengikutinya ke lantai atas tempat kamarnya berada, sedang yang ditarik hanya diam mengikuti. Setelah sampai di kamar milik yang lebih tinggi, Chanyeol membuka lemari pakaiannya dan memberikan sebuah sweater tebal berwarna putih dan celana panjang training pada Baekhyun. Membuat sebuah kerutan bingung di wajah cantiknya.

"Pakailah!" Perintah Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. Mata violet itu menatapnya bingung.

"Bagaimana cara pakainya?" Baekhyun bertanya bingung sambil menatap sepasang baju itu dan Chanyeol bergantian.

Tak banyak percakapan yang terjadi, tahunya saja Chanyeol tengah mencoba melepaskan baju yang Baekhyun kenakan satu persatu dan lagi-lagi Baekhyun diam saja sambil menahan rona merah pada kedua pipinya. Ia malu setelah sadar jika ia telanjang sejak tadi.

"Hmm.. Baekhyun??.." Panggil Chanyeol lagi.

"Ya, Chanyeol?"

"Sayap'mu.. Apa bisa dilepas?" Si pemilik mata bulat itu bertanya polos. Mengundang kekehan kecil dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol bertanya seolah sayap putih di punggungnya adalah tempelan semata.

"Tidak Chanyeol, jika dilepas aku akan tertidur selamanya. Tapi aku bisa menyimpannya jika kau meminta." Ucap Baekhyun santai, perlahan bentuk sayap putih itu memudar dan berakhir dengan tidak tersisa sama sekali. Mata Chanyeol membulat sempurna melihat kejadian itu. Ajaib.

Ya tentu, memangnya apa saja yang sudah terjadi sejak tadi jika bukan sebuah keajaiban??

"Jadi, bagaimana memakai kain ini?"Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol.

"Ahh, Ya!"

Chanyeol tersentak lucu begitu sadar jika dia membengong karena kejadian berusan. Dengan telaten memakaikan Baekhyun setelan baju hangat itu tanpa merasa malu, seakan mereka sudah terbiasa melakukannya. Tentu tanpa sadar keduanya merona samar menahan segala gejolak dalam dada mereka masing-masing.

"Cahh.. Lebih hangat?" Bibirnya tersenyum puas dengan hasil karyanya yang sebenarnya itu tidak seberapa atau karena melihat Baekhyun yang lucu karena tenggelam oleh sweater putihnya. Tidak ada yang tahu.

"Tidak, sama saja dengan yang tadi."

Dan Chanyeol mendengus mendengarnya. Memang sia-sia saja apa yang dilakukannya sejak tadi.

"Chanyeol, kenapa diluar gelap?"

Mata Chanyeol teralih saat suara Baekhyun memanggilnya. Dilihatnya Baekhyun tengah menatap keluar jendela kamar dengan mata berbinar bingung. Melihat itu Chanyeol menebak berapa lama sosok mungil tersebut tertidur, bagaimana bisa ia tidak tahu tentang apapun sejak tadi?

"Karena sekarang sudah malam. Saat malam semua makhluk hidup tidur dan beristirahat. Kau tidak tahu itu?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan tanda tidak tahu. Lalu wajahnya menghadap ke Chanyeol "Kau tidak tidur, Apa kau bukan makhluk hidup?" Bertanya dengan wajah polosnya.

Chanyeol ingin sekali mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Tiba-tiba rasa lelah yang sempat menghilang tadi datang berkali-kali lipat setelah mendengar pertanyaan itu keluar dari bibir Baekhyun.

Sepertinya bersabar adalah yang harus si manusia lakukan. Ia menarik tangan mungil Baekhyun dan membawanya keatas ranjang king size milik'nya.

"Aku masih penasaran dengan semuanya. Semua yang terjadi di hari ini. Bagaimana aku menemukan ruangan indah itu dan bagaimana ada sosok sepertimu di dalamnya. Tentang bagaimana isi cerita mu yang sepertinya sangat panjang untuk diceritakan." Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun berbaring disampingnya "Aku ingin tahu tentang semuanya, namun aku lelah setelah banyak hal yang juga terjadi di hari ini. Aku akan tidur untuk beberapa jam dari sekarang seperti kebanyakan makhluk hidup yang kau sebut manusia." Tangan besarnya menarik selimut menutupi tubuhnya dan juga tubuh Baekhyun "Baekhyun, aku makhluk hidup, aku yang kau sebut sebagai manusia. Jadi, biarkan aku tertidur sebentar dan... bisakah kau tetap di sini? di sampingku saat aku tertidur?" Pinta Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang senantiasa menatapnya sejak tadi.

Kepala Baekhyun mengangguk paham "Tentu Chanyeol, Selamat tidur. Mimpilah yang indah, aku akan di sini hingga kau bangun nanti." Janji Baekhyun.

Setelahnya obsidian itu tertutup rapat, seolah tersihir oleh kalimat Baekhyun yang menenangkannya, mengarungi dunia mimpi yang telah menantinya untuk melakukan pertualangan.

Iris violet Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang tengah tertidur dalam diam. Menganggumi, menyelami, mengingat, menggali ingatannya yang dulu-dulu jauh sebelum hal ini terjadi. Baekhyun bersyukur dengan banyak detakan cepat dalam dadanya. Setetes air mata mengalir dari mata indahnya...

"Kau masih sama dengan yang dulu. Aku menunggumu sejak lama. Aku menantimu hingga rasanya aku ingin mati begitu saja. Aku mencintaimu. Aku akan menjagamu dengan segala yang aku punya kini. Chanyeol-ku, Pangeran-ku, Mate yang diciptakan hanya untuk-ku."

Dalam sunyi Baekhyun berucap pelan. Sejenak lambang cahaya di punggungnya bercahaya, menciptakan _barrier_ tak kasat mata yang mengelilingi rumah besar Chanyeol. Tempatnya bersemayam beribu-ribu tahun tak terhitung sejak dulu.

Sadar jika hal buruk sedang menanti mereka di masa depan.

"Tidurlah dengan nyenyak. Aku akan menjagamu. Aku berjanji, Chanyeol-ku."

 **e)(o**

 **27 Tahun lalu...**

 _Changmin dan istrinya memasuki ruang rahasia di ruang tengah rumah besar mereka. Tangan mereka tak berhenti saling menggenggam, menenangkan jantung mereka yang bertalu-talu cepat sejak tadi._

 _Mata keduanya menatap aquarium besar yang berisikan sesosok indah bersayap yang tengah tertidur damai. Jemari lentiknya menapak pada dinding kaca tebal dari dalam, rambut putihnya mengambang indah karena tarikan oksigen yang menghidupi makhluk itu._

 _Genggaman tangan dua sejoli itu terlepas, lalu menapakannya pada masing-masing telapak tangan sosok itu dari luar. Perlahan mata terpejam sosok itu terbuka, menampilkan iris violet yang indah. Siapapun yang melihatnya kali pertama pasti akan jatuh cinta pada keindahan dari tatapan teduh violet itu._

 _"Harley Queen.." Panggil sepasang suami istri itu pada sosok bersayap itu._

 _Tak lama setelahnya, sosok yang dipanggil Harley Queen itu melompat keluar dan berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. Jubah putih sudah tersampir di tubuh mungilnya, perlahan berjalan mendekat pada satu-satunya wanita diantara mereka._

 _"Kau melakukannya. Kalian melakukannya." Suara lembut Harley memberi sentakan kuat pada keduanya._

 _Jemari lentiknya mendarat pelan pada perut si wanita, matanya senantiasa menatap si empunya "Kalian tahu resikonya apa. Hanya 8 minggu setelah anak ini lahir, kau akan menyakiti hatinya, Jiwon-ah.. Kalian akan menyakiti hati anak ini, anak yang membuat sesuatu dalam dada ku berdetak kencang."_

 _Wanita yang bernama Jiwon itu tersenyum bahagia walau ia tahu apa yang tengah menantinya di masa depan._

 _"Tidak apa. Kau sudah menantikannya sejak lama, kau melakukan banyak pengorbanan sejak dulu. 8 minggu cukup bagi hamba, Yang Mulia Harley Queen."_

 _Jiwon dan Changmin membungkukkan tubuhnya memberi hormat pada sosok bersayap di hadapannya. Air mata kebahagiaan mengalir dari pelupuk mata keduanya. Baginya ini adalah sebuah kehormatan yang tak dapat tergantikan oleh apapun. Menciptakan sebuah kebahagiaan bagi sosok yang sudah banyak berkorban di hadapan mereka ini._

 _"Hanya beristirahat yang cukup, lalu anda akan bisa menjaganya dengan seluruh kekuatan yang anda punya. Hamba menitipkan Chanyeol pada anda, Yang Mulia."_

 _Iris violet Harley berkilat sedih, haru, marah, bingung menjadi satu menatap kedua pasang suami istri ini._

 _"Hingga saatnya tiba, hamba akan menjaga Chanyeol dengan seluruh tenaga yang saya punya." Changmin berucap sambil menggenggam salah satu tangan si violet._

 _"Kalian tak perlu melakukan ini. Aku baik-baik saja sejak lama. Kalian terlalu banyak berkorban untuk ku."_

 _"Tidak, kami ingin anda berbahagia, Yang Mulia."_

 _Entah harus berbahagia atau menangis karena takdir._

 _"Hanya berbahagialah setelahnya, itulah yang kami inginkan, Yang Mulia Harley Queen. Yang pertama dari semuanya, Sumber kehidupan, Raja serta Ratu dari Pohon Kehidupan. Baekhyun dari Keluarga Elion, hanya satu-satunya yang diciptakan sejak awal. Kami ingin melahir ulangkan Mate anda setelah berjuta-juta tahun anda menunggu dan berkorban. Sebuah kehormatan yang tidak ada bandingnya, bahkan dangan nyawa kamipun akan kami lakukan."_

 _"Berbahagialah, Baekhyun, pelindung kami."_

 **e)(o**

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

.

.

 **Hai-Hai-Hai**

 **Sukak tidak? hehehehe**

 **Terimkasih sudah membaca!!!**

 **Terimakasih banyak-banyak-banyak...**

 **Aku membuat cerita yang sebenarnya benar-benar imajinatif dan berantakan hahahah**

 **Kalau ada yang salah dalam penulisan, mohon maklum dan aku akan coba buat memperbaikinya di masa mendatang.**

 **btw.. terimkasih yang udab mereview..**

 **love love love**

 **hahaha**

 **RnR(?)**


End file.
